


Pain

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air stagnates; breathing becomes more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day: Stagnate

Hurts.

Hard to tell if these chills are actually from a breeze, or if it's shock from the stabbing he suffered in his own house. 

The air stagnates; breathing becomes more difficult. 

Feels warmth and immense pain as hands press down, applying pressure to his abdomen. 

Hears a stern voice telling him not to give up. 

That Grace can't lose her SuperSEAL. 

Except everything is painful, and it's easier to let go. 

But the sight of a small girl, his small girl, crying is much harder to stomach, so he holds on and vows to never let go for her.


End file.
